Katal Dhaja nee T'Kassus
Katal Aaliyah Dhaja nee T'Kassus is the once troubled engineer and daughter of the infamous Praetor Lorbadin T'Kassus. Fighting hard to earn her place in the military, she eventually resigned to fulfill her dreams of becoming a mother. Katal lives between Earth in Mammoth, CA and Lonar, Bajor while working as a freelance engineering consultant. Background Information Over the years of her own Starfleet service, Katal often ran into Lorbadin who filled in the role of an archenemy type. He was constantly trying to kill her or those she was associate with in his attempts to destroy the Federation. When Lorbadin was assassinated in 2381, Katal was more relieved than sadden. In 2379, her father Lorbadin had assumed the role of Praetor of Romulus and took another wife by the name of A'lara. For some time, Rahel was believed to be Lorbadin's biological son and therefore Katal's half-brother, however during the First Romulan-Cardassian war his true parentage was revealed. In 2372 she explained: "Other members of the T'Kassus family...there are only threeleft. Myself, my father, and his father. All the others have been well....assassinated by various factions in the empire because of their power or they have...died ''mysteriously." For more information on her parents backstory, please refer to Laura Fabbro's wiki page. Personal Life Terrance Reed (2365-2367): Katal met her first boyfriend, Terrance Reed, while she was a freshmen at the Academy and he was her Professor. Teaching her main engineering class, she excelled which earn her his attention. Soon enough, they started a secret relationship because Reed was the first to show Katal the attention she desperately craved. They maintained a relationship for nearly two years until, in 2367 her mother died in the Battle of Wolf 359. Distraught, Katal went to seek comfort from Terrance, only to see him in bed with another Cadet. Enraged, she attacked him, nearly killing Reed. She was placed on personal leave and faced with a Court Martial, but it was dismissed due to momentary insanity. In 2372, Reed came back with a vendetta, Katal's actions having ruined his career and left him with a permanent limp. Framing her for Romulan conspiracies against Starfleet, he was eventually found out and murdered. Eben Dorr (2376): Katal met the father of her first child while working together in engineering for years on both DS9 and USS Fenrir and was an interest of Eben's mainly in the physical sense. When she was possessed by a pah-wraith, it was easy enough to have them together. But, when Katal conceived and was no longer possessed she made the decision to abort their child since she was married to Marcus at the time. This effectively destroyed her relationship with Eben, but he was able to anticipate her actions and saved the baby. Currently, they talk from time to time but are not friends. Andorian Quad (2373-2374): Katal met her quad partners, Qadira Roshen, Isaac Hammond, and Marlon Nadis bonded in November, 2373 after they came to the station previously to be part of its science team. As Qadira was the only Andorian of the bunch, she maintained the glue of the relationship and formed a very close bond with Katal. The quad was together for nearly a year until Katal started to drift away, still pining for Marcus despite everything that had happened. They broke up in April 2375. Katal and Qadira never made up until Qadira was hit with a houdini on AR-558 in 2375 just before she died. Katal still maintains a friendship with Marlon, and gave her first son Benjamin the middle name Isaac in honour of her former lover who sacrificed himself in the Dominion War shortly before Qadira's own death. T'Pok (2374-2375): Katal met her ex-boyfriend shortly after her break up from the Andorian Quad. At the beginning of the year, T'Pok had asked Katal to be his partner in his ponn farr. Happy to help, the week long experience made them bond together on a more emotional level. The pair attempted to date and though there were feelings and love from both sides, T'Pok's stoic Vulcan nature did not suit Katal's own passionate need to be emotionally reenforced. They separated, but remain very close friends. Current Spouse(s) Chiaro Dhow Katal met third husband, Chiaro Dhow, on Bajor shortly after her divorce from Cathasach in FP. He was the one person who was able to see through Katal's depression and moods. Relating to her, the 'younger' man stuck by her side and went so far as to move to Vulcan with her - both to get the meditation and solitude needed to heal. While there, they started a closer relationship and in November of 2400 when expecting their first child, they moved to Tibet. The wedding was referenced only. They have three children together. Previous Spouse(s) Marcus Wolfe Katal met her first husband, Marcus Wolfe, in 2371 when he had transferred from the USS Fenrir to DS9. Katal formed a bond to him almost right away, however Marcus' eyes were elsewhere. While he continued to court Jadzia Dax, Katal pined for him on the side, though always remained his friend. Stick together throughout the war and Jadzia's eventual death, the couple finally got together and married. This marriage was short-lived, however as Katal soon came to realize she was never her husband's first choice. Finally over her attachment to Marcus, they divorced. Currently, they remain in touch for Benjamin's sake, and have even become sexual again, however they both realize nothing more will come of their relationship. Cathasach Una Katal met her second husband, Cathasach Una, originally on DS9 but reacquainted in 2378 on Earth. Having just moved after a divorce, Katal was a single mother with Benjamin. Cathasach was engaged to Allysann Knight at the time, but upon Ally's assimilation, Katal and Cath got closer. Soon, in early 2379, Katal got pregnant and the couple decided to marry. They later adopted two more children, and had a set of twins making their family a family of eight! They remained together until bitterness cause them to divorce after most of the kids were grown up and out of the house. Children Katal has one child with Eben Dorr named Tucker Dorr. Katal has two children with Marcus Wolfe named Benjamin Wolfe and Rahne Wolfe (Beyond). Katal has three children with Cathasach Una named N'lani Dhaja, Lauren Una (Beyond) and Luke Una. Katal has three children with Chiaro Dhow named Jolon Dhow, Aaliyah Dhaja and Tanin Dhow. Katal adopted two children with Cathasach Una named Mylee Sparks and Koran Jatar Grandchildren For a complete overview of Katal's grandchildren, please see Katal's Children. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2365-2370, Katal entered into the Engineering division after taking a year of Academy prep. Because of her Romulan heritage, Katal found apply for and being accepted into the Academy much trouble. Finally, because of her mothers status of Captain, Katal was granted permission. In her third year, 2367, her mother died in the Battle of Wolf 359. After a mental breakdown and attacking one of her Professors, Katal was subjected to a Court Martial. That was dismissed, however do to insanity. She was forced to take a years leave where she returned to finish her degree in 2370 with a double major in Aerospace Engineering and Design and Quantum Mechanics. As her graduating thesis, Katal worked with several other engineers but was the sole designer of the warp engines for the Nova Class ship. This achievement earned her the Cocharan Award of Excellent, as well as notoriety within the field of Engineering. Military Service During the summer after her graduation, Katal still needed more time to cope with the death of her mother, taking on a crewmen's rank. Finally, in September of 2369, she was given the rank of Ensign and transferred to the USS Apollo. There she served for a year before moving on to Deep Space Nine. Because of her Romulan side, Katal often found it hard to be tank seriously as an officer. Many, especially those in security, wished to keep her rank down. Determined to fight for her rights, she applied for a training program upon where, if completed, one would be automatically promoted. Passing the first set of requirements, she was promoted to Lt.JG in 2371 and later a full Lieutenant in 2373. In May, 2374 the station fell to the Dominion, but Katal and the team of engineers were responsible for the self-replicating mines. Later, Katal transferred to the USS Fenrir as the Chief Engineer. She remained there until 2376 where she assumed the same role on Deep Space nine until she became pregnant with Benjamin and resigned to start a family. Katal was briefly recommissioned on Earth as a consultant, maintaining her rank of Lt. Commander from later 2378 to mid-2379 when she left due to pregnancy yet again. Currently, she remains as a civilian consultant. '''Rank History:' Crewmen: May 2370-Sept 2370 ** Ensign: Sept 2370-2371 ** Lt. JG: 2371-2373 ** Lieutenant: 2373-2374 ** Lt. Commander: 2374-2376 ** Resigned: ''2376-2378 ** ''Lt. Commander: 2378-2379 ** Resigned: 2379 Reprimands At the beginning of her career, Katal was mostly likely to be accosted for 'Disorderly Conduct' or 'Failure to Follow Orders.' Her most notable blotches include two Court Martial's. In 2367, Katal was charged with the attempted murder of Commander Terrance Reed. Charges were dismissed after allegations of sexual abuse by Commander Reed towards Cadet T'Kassus and several other female Cadets who came forward. After a psychological evaluation, it was determined that Katal was suffering from temporary insanity spurred by the death of her mother, Captain Laura Fabbro, at the Battle of Wolf 359. She was sentenced one year of leave and psychological counselling. In 2370, Katal was charged with treason against the United Federation of Planets after evidence of communications to Romulus and Romulan technology was found in her possession. This evidence indicated that she was conspiring with the Tal'Shiar. Charges were dropped after evidence of sabotage and incrimination, given by the last testimonial of Terrance Reed. Evidence submitted via holovideo record by the Romulan Empire. No sentence was handed down. Civilian Career Since resigning from the Federation, Katal is now self-employed as a freelance engineer. She takes on projects from the Federation, as well as private contractors or companies. Now working between Earth and Bajor, she is currently working as a consultant for the University of Bajor, as well as Starfleet Academy and will often teach classes or courses to first year students. Katal collects and makes ships in bottles (whether they are modern or historical). 1 Katal Dhaja nee T'Kassus Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Romulan Star Empire Category:Romulan Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Starfleet Category:Engineering Category:USS Fenrir Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:June Category:2347 Category:All Characters